


A Different Side

by FantasyImmortal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 12:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10307606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyImmortal/pseuds/FantasyImmortal
Summary: You go to surprise Yoosung at his apartment and meet a different side of him you didn't know he had.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Is late but Happy Birthday Yoosung ^^.  
> A possible 2nd chapter! (which would change the raiting)

                “Such a beautiful day.” I said to myself as I leisurely walked down the sidewalk to Yoosung’s apartment. I smiled widely as I thought of how proud I was of him. He had gone through a terrible experience, losing majority of his sight in his left eye. I pressed my hand to my chest as my heart constricted painfully. He went through that pain to protect me. That didn’t stop him from doing anything though. He had finished his schooling, gotten his PhD in medicine, and had gotten it the fastest in his class.

                I stopped at the corner, pressing the button to be able to cross the crosswalk, remembering the talk we had a year ago. He was happy that he had finished his schooling but in all the time we had spent together I noticed that something was off. His smile wasn’t always as bright as it should’ve been if he was truly happy. During that date night I had brought it up and he looked downtrodden, like he thought himself as less of a man. He wanted to go back to gaming, but didn’t want me to think less of him. I laughed to myself recalling the unneeded sadness in his face. I could never think less of him, I loved him with my whole being.

                I looked up and saw the signal for myself and other pedestrians to cross the street and continued my walk to his apartment. Since that night a year ago, he was able to get back into the full swing of gaming, branching out to other things other than LOLOL. Money had been tight until he had caught the attention of a professional team and was invited to join. Together they had gone on and won a championship. My heart skipped a beat when I remember the huge smile he had had on his face. He was truly happy now.

                I stopped and look up at Yoosung’s apartment building. “I hope he didn’t stay up all night again.” I sighed to myself and pushed the door to the building open, smiling at those in the lobby. With the money he had received from the championship he was able to move into a bigger, more luxurious apartment. Sometimes I couldn’t help but think he did it to show just how “adult” he was. I stepped onto the elevator and pushed the button for his floor.

                When the elevator rang, signaling its stop on the correct floor I reached into my bag to pull out the spare key he had given me. Pausing at his door I checked the doorknob to see if it was unlocked. _At least he remembered to lock it this time._ I slid the key into the lock and turned it. He didn’t know I was coming over, I just wanted to surprise him.

                I opened the door slowly and looked around. “Yoosung?” I walked over to his computer seeing the home screen of the game he was playing. “Where is he?” I looked around the room and then checked the kitchen. “Is he out?” I opened the door to the bathroom and walked into the steam. I gasped when I saw him passed out under the stream of the shower.

                “Yoosung!” I stepped into the shower and reached to turn off the water. I knelt down and brushed his wet hair out of his face lightly slapping his cheek. “Yoosung! Are you all right?!” I held his face in my hands as he groaned and his eyes fluttered.

                “______?” His head bobbed slightly when he tried to hold it up.

                “You fell asleep in the shower?!” Sighing I started to stand up, trying to bring him with me. My eyes widened when I felt him grab my wrist and pull me down against him in his lethargic state. Sluggishly he moved and pressed my back against the wet floor of the shower. I felt the small pools of water being absorbed by my clothes. “Yoosung! What are you doing?!”

                A small, cool draft came from the opened bathroom door, causing me to shiver slightly. “This is a dream so I can be bold with you.” He looked down at me with half-lidded eyes.

                I blinked quickly as droplets from his hair fell onto my cheeks. “What the f…Yoosung! We have to get you out of here and laying down, you’re overheated!” I put my hands on his shoulders to try to push him back only to have him grab my wrists. There was small splashing noise as the back of my hands hit the shower’s floor. “What are you—“ My eyes widened as he leaned in a kissed me.

                I tried to fight the intoxicating feeling of his lips against mine. I had to get him to lay down and cool off. My eyes fluttered closed as his tongue forced my lips open and delved between them. I distantly felt my arms being pushed above my head. Yoosung pulled away from the kiss his movements seeming livelie as he kissed along my jaw to my ear. He held my wrists with one hand as he slid his other hand down my body. His boldness was different but not in a way I thought it would be, and a pleasurable sigh escaped my lips as he took my earlobe between his teeth.

                With the heat of his body and the cool air coming in from the open door, my mind was reeling with the different sensations. I felt his hand slide underneath my shirt and his fingertip glided against the skin of my abdomen. “Y-Yoosung…” I bit my lip as his hand trailed up and cupped one of my breasts though my bra. “Y-you need to cool off! It’s not...mmmm… It’s not good for you to stay overheated.” I tried to shuffle out from underneath him. _Where did this boldness of his even come from?! He’s never been like this before!_

                He started to kiss down the side of my neck as he pinched my nipple though the fabric of my bra. “This is just a dream. Why is she so concerned about my health?” I heard him whisper against the pulse in my neck. _He thinks this is a dream? D-does he dream about being this bold with me?_ My body wiggled beneath his as he trailed his hand back down my body. Flicking his wrist he turned his hand and pressed his palm between my legs. I gasped slightly and arched my back as he lightly bit the base of my neck at the same time he started to rub his hand against me.

                I heard the faint sound of the AC kicking on and there was a larger breeze that crept into the bathroom. I felt Yoosung shiver slightly and watched as goose bumps formed on his still damp skin. The sensual haze in his eyes started to fade as he blinked rapidly. “__-____?” My name fell from his lips in a stutter as his body shivered again from the sudden chill. His eyes widened as he looked down at the position of our bodies. “_____! I’m so sorry!”

                I bit the inside of my lip slightly when he let go of my wrists and pulled away from me. Flustered, his hands shook slightly as he wrapped a towel around his waist before helping me to my feet. “Are you all right, _____?” He asked me, looking really concerned. I started up at him in shock my brain taking a few minutes to register his quick change in mood. It was almost like he was drunk and jumped into a pile of snow to sober up.

                “I’m…fine.” I told him with a smile. I actually wasn’t fine, my body was screaming for more of this side of him that I didn’t know existed. He never seemed like this and it gave me a slight thrill that only I saw this side of him.

                He scratched the back of his head as a small blush came to his cheeks. “I guess…I should go get dressed.” He said as he tried to avoid looking at me. Turning around he walked out of the bathroom.

                I followed after him. “Yoosung?” His shoulders twitched at the sound of my voice but he didn’t turn around. “Have…” I paused, feeling a blush of my own starting to surface. “Have you dreamt about being like that before?”

                The clothes he in his hands fell to the floor as he looked over his shoulder at me. Looking me up and down as he swallowed hard and scratched the tip of his nose. He opened his mouth to say something but I spoke up first. “B-because I wouldn’t mind it. You can be rougher with me if you want to.” I looked down at the floor not believing the words that had just come out of my mouth.

                I saw his toes inter my line of vision as I stared at the floor. He waited as my gaze gradually rose up his body, lingering slightly on the bulge that was becoming more and more apparent under the towel still wrapped around his waist. When my eyes met his, my breath hitched in my throat. His cheeks were still pinkish but the looking in his eyes had changed to the same primal look that he had had in the shower. “Y-Yoosung?”

                He reached up and cupped my cheek in his hand. “You’ve been my first and only girlfriend. When we first came together, I was completely inexperienced. I’ve… I’ve been gentle every time but increasingly I’ve been feeling…” He rolled his other hand in the air as if he was trying to find the right word. “Possessive, maybe? Towards you. And I want to engrave your body with my own. I just didn’t want to scare you away.”

                I looked up at him with widened eyes. Feeling a pit forming in my stomach. Adrenaline coursed through my veins as my heart beat with excitement. I took a step towards him. “Yoosung I—“

                My sentence was cut off when the hand on my cheek moved and roughly grabbed my jaw and tilted my face up as he lips came crashing down on mine. My fingers splayed across his chest feeling his muscles move underneath his skin as he wrapped his other arm around me and pulled me against him, deepening the kiss.

                He continued to kiss me until I was gasping for breath. He kissed along my jawline to my ear. “I hope you didn’t have plans later because you aren’t going to make them. You’re mine until I say otherwise.” My body shivered at the boldness of his words and the strength in his voice behind them. This was a Yoosung I didn’t know but my body was eager to find out more.


End file.
